


Treat Me Right

by djlulu



Series: Song Inspired Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, bucky is buff and sexy, dance club, hes post winter soldier bucky essentially, steve is a good dancer, steve is a hot twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djlulu/pseuds/djlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sees a hot skinny blonde guy dancing in the club and decides to join him. It's pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song "Treat Me Right" by Keys N Krates (of which I own no rights to). (You should listen to it while you read it. It's pretty good.)

          Bucky had never seen anyone more beautiful in his life.  
          The club was packed, bodies crammed together in a box full of loud music and flashing lights. There could have been a million people there, but only one caught Bucky’s attention.  
          He was short, 5’6” at the most, thin, ridiculously so, with blonde hair that was falling into his face with every move and sway with the beat of the music.  
          And, oh, the way that he moved. The song playing had a steady beat, but there was a languid feeling to it. So each move was slow and sensuous, yet just as much direct and intentional. The blonde had his eyes closed as he rolled his body in slow, tantalizing movements. He’d sway to the beat, his hips guiding his body, and occasionally he’d run his fingers through his hair, sweeping it out of his face, throwing his head back as he did so.  
          Bucky was hypnotized. Before he could fully realize what he was doing, he was up from the bar and walking over to the blonde.  
          Halfway there, the blonde opened his eyes and his gaze locked with Bucky’s. The blonde smiled and began to move his hips in a sinful gyrating motion, biting his lip, throwing his head back again. He ran his hands up his torso, closing his eyes as his hands went over his neck and into his hair. Again he opened his eyes. This time Bucky was directly in front of him, with a sinful smile of his own as he leaned forward and said “Mind if I join you?” into the blonde’s ear.  
          Bucky’s breath ghosted over the blonde’s ear and neck, and Bucky felt the blonde gasp and shiver as he spoke.  
          The blonde placed a hand on Bucky’s hip and the other at the back of Bucky’s neck. He pulled Bucky close to him and pulled him down a bit so that he didn’t have to reach up as much to be heard over the music.  
          Adorable, beautiful, and sexy; Bucky knew he was screwed.  
          “My name’s Steve” the blonde said before turning around to begin grinding his ass into Bucky’s crotch.  
          Bucky put his hands onto Steve’s hips, moving with Steve, amazed at how good, how amazing, how right it felt to have this gorgeous man pressed against him. He leaned forward to speak in Steve’s ear. “I’m Bucky.”  
          Steve just nodded, smiling wickedly and continuing to guide their bodies to the languid yet pounding beat of the music in the club. Bucky just let Steve guide him, more than happy to be along for Steve’s ride. Steve’s movements were so alluring, so sensuous, and it wasn’t long before Bucky was impossibly hard.  
          Bucky began to roam his hands over Steve’s body, whatever he could get his hands on. He skimmed them over Steve’s slightly prominent ribs and ghosted them across his nipples, causing the smaller man to arch his back to get more of Bucky’s touch. Bucky worked his hands back down Steve’s body, slowly, teasingly going lower and lower till he reached the top of Steve’s tight skinny jeans. Bucky dipped his fingers below the waistband for a moment, scratching blunt nails back up Steve’s hip bones, before Bucky reached down to palm over the bulge in Steve’s jeans. Even over the music, Steve’s moan was audible in Bucky’s ears. Steve threw his head back onto Bucky’s shoulder, and Bucky couldn’t resist the invitation to attack the exposed flesh of Steve’s neck. He sucked, bit, and licked at as much of the skin as he could reach, reveling in the way the smaller man’s breath hitched and in how he shivered with every touch of Bucky's lips to his skin.  
          Suddenly Steve spun around, threaded his hands into Bucky’s loose, shoulder-length brown hair and slammed their mouths together in what was hands down the hottest kiss of Bucky’s life. It was just the right mix of lips and tongue, the perfect blend of suck and bite. It was glorious.  
          Bucky’s immediate reaction was to lift Steve up, one hand under his small, tight ass and the other fisted into the back of Steve’s shirt. Steve’s legs locked around Bucky’s waist as they continued to passionately kiss.  
          The club, the people, and the music were practically nonexistent; there was nothing but them.  
          They separated for an instant as the need for oxygen became necessary for both parties, and they were once again aware of their environment. Bucky released his hold on Steve enough for him to lower his legs to the ground. They made eye contact again, and Bucky leaned forward to connect their lips once more. This was no less passionate that the one before, but it was softer, a promise of something more than the intensity and passion of this moment in the club.  
          Bucky decided then that Steve was the sweetest thing that he had ever tasted. He pulled his lips away to kiss at Steve’s jaw, working his way up to his ear. “Wanna come back to my place?”  
          “Gonna treat me right if I do?”  
          “You can bet your sweet little ass that I will.”  
          Steve smirked, “Then lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a follow up of the sexy times at Bucky's place. I don't know yet. Depends upon the muses.


End file.
